


异手症

by ian_270



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Schizophrenia, 双重人格, 精神分裂
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_270/pseuds/ian_270
Summary: 丑鹅、all鹅向，杰罗姆杰罗麦是同一个人的两种人格Jerome and Jeremiah are one person's two different spirits.





	异手症

**Author's Note:**

> 丑鹅、all鹅向，杰罗姆杰罗麦是同一个人的两种人格  
> Jerome and Jeremiah are one person's two different spirits.

砰！  
带着铁锈味的液体溅了他一脸。这让杰罗麦回过神，他旁边的人被崩掉了半个脑袋，如同木偶一样栽在了桌子上。周围白噪音般的吵闹声也在瞬间消失，这让寂静显得格外突兀。  
他拘谨地抬起手，手指小幅度地刮了下快流进眼睛里的血液，或许还有脑浆。他不敢有太大动作，生怕引起什么不必要的注意。  
“女士们！先生们！”高昂又略带沙哑的嗓音，长桌最前方，衣冠楚楚的小个子的男人正将还冒着烟的枪管摔到桌上，像只孔雀般骄傲地坐了下来，“我们迎来了哥谭最困难重重，却也是充满无限可能的时代！团结、效率！这才是我们真正需要的，我不希望再听到任何那样野蛮粗鲁的异议……”  
奇形怪状的人坐在他周围，只不过他们也都同他一样努力缩小着自己，仿佛这样就不会被正在讲话的人发现他们的存在。  
桌上，瓷碟里的扁型烛台摇曳着，映着那一张张低眉顺眼却又各怀鬼胎的脸。一切都如同发生在上世纪古堡里的恐怖怪谈一般，压抑又不真实。  
他是怎么来到这的？杰罗麦皱起眉，有些痛苦地开始回忆。  
最初只是脑海里一个微小的念头：走出他的迷宫，看看他一心想要建造的城市。  
但下一秒，他就已经坐在哥谭有名的黑道会所里，卖身契一样的合同上龙飞凤舞地签着他的名字。  
哒、哒、哒，他的左手点着笔，在纸上留下一个个不轻不重的黑点，随后那只手又像是发现了他的注视般欢快地将笔转了两圈。  
啪！他惊恐地打掉手上的笔，逃一般地向后站起身，椅子与地面发出刺耳的摩擦声。桌上的合同在他想起要毁掉前就被对面的人抽了过去。  
“不！我没有接受这份工作！那不是我！”他喊着，声音比他看上去还要文弱许多。他试图上前抢回那份‘非自愿’的合同，但肩膀立刻就被人按住了。  
“嘿，小子”，大块头的男人瞥了他一眼，像是见多了这种事情，“这里可不是你说来就来说走就走的地方，想走的话可不单单是被炒掉这么简单了。”  
“我没有签那份合同！那不是我签的！”他无力地争辩着，身体挣扎着想要逃脱桎梏，整齐的西装被拧的歪歪斜斜。或许是看他扭的烦了，又或者他说的话太像神志不清，男人挥了挥手，直接让抓着他的人给了他两拳。他的镜架被打歪了，鼻子立刻就出了血，而后肚子上也挨了一拳，让他像虾米一样痛苦地弯起腰，失了全部战斗力。  
咚咚咚  
“Boss，”布奇敲了敲门，在听到一声略带鼻音的应答后推开。  
“我们找的那个工程师，呃，出了点问题。”  
“什么问题？”Oswald甚至都懒于抬头，仍倚在椅子里专注地看着手上的设计图。他没系统学过工程设计的知识，但这不妨碍他看出这幅设计的精湛巧妙，那每一个架构都太过合他的心意，就如同一件精美奢华的艺术品。  
他的另一只手里正捏着颗咬了一半的草莓，不知沾过多少血腥的手指被映的嫩白又柔软，微张的唇上还挂着层浅红色的汁水。布奇屏了下呼吸，将视线从企鹅嘴上挪开。他招了招手，示意伙计把人带进来，“他不太配合，sir.”  
Oswald不耐烦地放下图纸，翻了下眼睛，把那半颗草莓丢回碗里，“那就处理掉再招一个！”他不明白为什么这点小事也要来烦扰他。  
“Nah, ”布奇不太认同地耸了下肩，“boss，可这就是你手上那份图的设计者。”

舞女  
这是杰罗麦对企鹅的第一印象。他当时还不清楚那前倾的身体和微微翘起的臀部只是伤腿所致。只觉对方绕过桌子的姿势太过妩媚，一手拄着桌面，笔直的腿交叉着，腰胯硬是扭出一道如女人般妖娆的曲线。  
这让他不合时宜地想起那停留在童年记忆里的母亲，穿着缀着亮片的紧身衣，在马戏台上搔首弄姿，即便下了台也会像个妓女一样倚在门框上，意图勾引那些有钱的客人，又或者仅是一个下贱的小丑。  
“所以，这是你设计的？”  
图纸被戳到了他的鼻子前，打断了杰罗麦的思路。他正被按着跪倒在地上，企鹅就带着那身段停在他面前，弯腰俯视着他。那本应是压迫的靠近，却赤裸裸地如同勾引一般，他能闻到从对方领口处散发出的带着体温的淡淡香气，那双盯着他的眼睛睫毛纤长，如同未经世事少女，灵动得根本不像个已出道多年的罪犯。  
直到被身后的人踢了一脚，他才惊慌地收回破碎的镜片下早已超出礼貌范畴的注视。他笨拙地正了正眼镜，捡起那些被企鹅丢到地上散落的图纸。  
熟悉的线条和笔迹，那是他的作品。他还记得那些坐在灯前夜以继日创作的时光，但他却想不起做这些的目的和原因，也弄不明白这份图纸为何会跑到这里来。  
“是…是的，这是我画的，”其实不用明说，Oswald也能分辨出什么是一个作者看到自己作品的神态，“但是…”  
“嘶——”他冲男人划了下手指，指尖就紧贴着男人的镜片掠过，“没有但是！这已经足够了。”  
Oswald勾起一个危险的笑容，男人明显被他吓到了，身体战战兢兢地向后缩着，镜片后的眼睛颤抖地盯着他。  
Oswald不愿承认，但这熟悉的、书呆子般的镜框，再配上那畏惧的眼神确实让他格外地享受。他突然理解了爱德为什么会在一夜之间爱上那个长着一样脸的贱人。  
他蓦地起了兴致，捏起男人的下巴，左右摆弄地瞧了瞧，随后又在男人脸颊上不轻不重地拍了一下，就像当年马罗尼和法尔科内对他做的那样。  
男人果然被吓得一抖，而后又羞耻地别过脸，企鹅心满意足地直起身，理了理西装准备离开。  
大腿突然被抓住，如同伸自地狱的恶爪般，每根手指都深深掐进他的肉里。  
“想让我给你口吗，Mr. Penguin.”尖厉怪异的腔调，混杂着从喉咙里发出的咯咯笑声。  
原本唯唯诺诺的男人仿佛瞬间换了张脸，即便隔着眼镜也无法挡住那双眼中迸射出的恶意，他的嘴角一直裂至耳根，森然的笑声正从他口中溢出。  
啊！  
企鹅惊叫一声，但在他来得及一脚踹开他，或者打手们反应过来把男人拉离开前，杰罗麦就转而慌乱地向后退开。  
他颤抖地捂着脸，忍不住惊恐地啜泣着，细密的汗水自额头渗出，嘴角仍然惨存着肌肉过度拉扯的力道。  
他出来了，他出来了！那个恶魔！这是他第一次如此真实地感受到身体被另一个人操控着！  
他一直知道自己有一部分不受控制，医生说他是得了异手症，是左右脑连接神经元损坏所致的精神疾病。但他心知不是这样，他的左手仿佛被另一个灵魂控制着，它会嘲笑他，会在纸上写恶毒的话语来诅咒他，而不仅仅是右手推门而左手却去拉门这种简单的不协调！  
直到近日，情况的恶化证实了他的猜测，他开始时不时听到另一个人疯疯癫癫的念叨，更多的还有那怪异的笑声，甚至于他会在醒来时发现自己正身处于一个全然陌生的环境。  
踏、踏  
企鹅再一次走向他，那双精致的亮面皮鞋停在他眼前。这回，在左手有所动作前杰罗麦就及时用右手压住了它，不让那魔爪去扯那西装裤下、裹在深色袜子里的一小截细瘦的脚腕，但这举动明显激怒了它。  
企鹅挑了挑眉，对自己可能的遭遇全然不知，只是饶有兴趣地看着男人像抱着什么张牙舞爪的怪物一样在原地扑腾，原本苍白的手背上很快就被抓出一道道可怖的血痕。  
他挥手制止了那些打算把男人拖走的手下，而是自己打了个响指。  
哥谭的疯子很多，这不是什么稀奇的事，但这样有价值的疯子总要有特殊的待遇。  
“Victor！”他喊道。  
光头杀手拿着枪从里屋出来，那里是老板的休息室，即便是布奇也仅仅是在门口瞥过一眼里面那雕花的双人床。  
“哈？Boss？”杀手挑着一撇没有眉毛的肌肉，看上去就像有些不耐烦。  
周围的人不禁暗自唏嘘，敢这个样子对企鹅并且还能喘气的人，大概也只有Victor Zsasz了。  
“带这位先生下去治疗一下！” 企鹅弯起唇微笑着，全然没有对这种不敬态度的不适。  
“Emm…”杀手看着地上狼狈不堪的男人，他已经不再挣扎，但却如同刚经历了一场恶战般颤抖地缩在地上。  
“治疗…是指哪个层面，sir？”Victor拉长音调，歪头瞥向企鹅。  
“各个层面！”企鹅看向他，笑的更加狡黠，而后那娇小的身子踮起脚凑向他，撩拨的热气吹向他的耳朵，像是情人间的絮语。  
他拍了下Zsasz的肩  
“好好发挥，Victor.”  



End file.
